Eclat vermeil de leurs rêves
by Melody05
Summary: Recueil de drabble. Une heure pour écrire. Un thème imposé. Nuances (Gruvia), Terre mouillée (Azuma), Ciel (Mira), Citation, à découvrir au début du chapitre (Gerza).
1. Chapter 1

**Bon. Alors je préviens. Ceci est du grand n'importe quoi. Je crois que ça n'a aucun sens. Mais bon. Ceci est du au fait que je n'avais qu'une heure pour écrire sur un thème, et que mes idées se sont échapper quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Enfin bref. Ce petit coup de folie a été lancé par IrisJr. D'ailleurs, c'est elle qui m'a aidée pour le titre de mon recueil :3. Enfin voilà, vous pourrez d'ailleurs aller lire ce qu'elle a écrit, ainsi que Bymeha, Aeliheart974 et Rouge Cendre.**

* * *

Nuances

Pourquoi faudrait-il que tout soit défini. Que chaque chose ait un nom. Que chaque particule, chaque grain de poussière doivent avoir une appellation. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne sais pas.

Mais ce que tu sais, c'est que tu ne peux pas définir ce que tu ressens. Tu ne peux pas lui donner une définition non plus. Parce que c'est impossible. Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu ressens. Tu es perdu dans le flot incessant de multitude de sentiments.

Alors tu ne veux pas donner de noms à ce que tu ne peux comprendre. Tu ne peux pas. Parce que la nuance est trop vaste. La palette des sentiments que tu éprouves est trop étendue. Seulement, il faut que tu comprennes. Il faut que tu donnes un nom à ce que tu ressens. Pour elle. Pour eux. Parce que tu sais ce que les gens attendent de toi. Tu leur dois une explication. Parce que ce monde est fait ainsi. Les choses ne peuvent pas éternellement rester sans nom.

Seulement, tu n'y arrives pas. Tu n'arrives pas à cerner les pourtours de tes sentiments. Ils t'échappent, te coulent entre les doigts, comme de l'eau cristalline. Comme cette femme de la pluie que tu n'arrives pas à cerner. Tu as beau essayé de la comprendre, à tes yeux, elle reste une énigme. Une énigme aux multiples facettes. Tout comme les sentiments que tu éprouves pour elle.

Amitié. Amour. La nuance est tellement délicate, tellement fragile. Les deux se confondent en une myriade de couleurs. Toutes plus fortes les unes que les autres. Toutes arrivant avec une signification exacte. Mais toi, tu ne les comprends pas.

Tu aimerais que tout soit limpide. Que tout soit transparent. Comme ta glace. Comme de l'eau. Comme ces deux éléments si subtiles, si pures. Des éléments qui se complètent. Des éléments qui t'intriguent, que tu admire, de part leur incroyable fusion. Leur simplicité.

L'eau coulant sur les parois glaciales des cristaux de glace, les faisant fondre lentement mais sûrement. Prudemment l'eau se déverse alors, et la glace retrouve son état d'origine. Une fusion délicate.

Tu te plais à regarder ces deux éléments fusionner ensemble. Parce qu'ils sont tellement sûr d'eux, ils savent exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Et leur beauté est sans limite. Mais bien vite, tu redescends sur terre. Ta conscience te rappelle à l'ordre. Et puis, ça te rappelle Jubia. Ça te rappelle le flot de sentiment. Ces sentiments que tu ne peux nommer. Et ton cœur se serre. Tu aimerais que tout soit plus facile. Comme la glace et l'eau. Comme la fusion de ces deux éléments.

Et tu te dis que finalement, l'eau a du atteindre ton cœur. Elle a du faire fondre ce petit organe si fragile qui te permet de vivre, faire fondre les murailles encerclant tes sentiments. Comme si une vague avait fait s'écrouler ce que tu avais mis tant de temps à bâtir. Cette vague qui avait effacé les couleurs si nettes de ton cœur pour pouvoir les mélanger. Faisant perler des milliers de nuances à tes couleurs autrefois si nettes.

Tu sais que finalement, l'eau et la glace ont du fusionner malgré toi. Alors tu dois le lui dire. Pas seulement pour elle. Mais également pour être honnête avec ton propre cœur nuancé. Pour ne plus te mentir. Pour être en accord avec les couleurs constituant ton âme. Pour enfin comprendre les nuances de ton être.

* * *

**Bon voilà, j'espère tout de même que vous aurez apprécié, même si c'est très court. Finallement, après plusieurs relectures, je suis plutôt fière de ce que j'ai fait *_*. Enfin ça ne retire rien au fait que c'est extrèmement court, mais bon comme m'a dit ma soeur, c'est le contenu qui importe!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Donc. Encore quelque chose écris en une heure, sur le thème Terre Mouillée, cette fois-ci. Toujours les même participantes, à savoir IrisJr, Bymeha, Aeliheart et Rouge Cendre. Voilà donc quelque chose sur Azuma (un petit clin d'oeil aux filles de la SPPS d'ailleurs XD), lorque'il était enfant. Sissi, quelque chose sur le petit Azuma :3. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Sur ce Bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Terre mouillée.**

Il pleuvait. Encore. Il pleuvait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Et Azuma se plaisait à contempler ses fines gouttelettes d'eau former un grand rideau. Parfois, une petite goutte venait s'échouer silencieusement contre la vitre de la serre miniature.

Une petite goutte qui se perdait, s'éloignait de la trajectoire de ses sœurs. Et Azuma regardait le trajet silencieux de la perle d'eau qui devenait une larme, et coulait lentement le long de la vitre. Puis elle disparaissait laissant seulement une trace humide sur le carreau. Une trace de son passage. Son empreinte. Et enfin, une autre goutte venait s'écraser aussi doucement que sa prédécesseur, et le doux manège recommençait.

Alors, Azuma détournait son regard des ces gouttelettes d'eau qu'il connaissait par cœur. De ce processus qu'il avait longuement étudié. Et son attention se dirigeait vers la forêt qui faisait face à la serre. Ces grands arbres majestueux qui dressaient fièrement leur bras vers le ciel. Ils allaient à la rencontre des nuages gorgés d'eau, et les chatouillaient silencieusement. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'eau pour grandir. Besoin d'eau pour vivre.

Azuma voyait les choses comme ça. Les arbres et la pluie avaient un lien. Ces immenses carrures verdoyantes et le ciel étaient unis. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre qu'il avaient forgés des liens incommensurables. Ils étaient inséparables.

Et Azuma admirait cela. Il admirait la beauté de cette nature. La force de leurs liens. Et il admirait le ballet incroyable des gouttes d'eau ruisselantes sur les feuilles polies. Les perles d'eau caressaient leur compagne avec une douceur sensuelle. Puis elles quittaient la douceur des feuilles, pour se jeter dans le vide. Dans une chute vertigineuse. Une chute qui devait paraître interminable pour ces petites particules d'eau.

Et Azuma suivait leur course avec intérêt, attendant le moment où elles toucheront le sol humide. C'était le moment qu'il préférait. C'était une explosion de fraîcheur. Les gouttes s'écrasaient finement une à une à une vitesse incroyable. Elles s'explosaient, littéralement. Laissant des minis particules de leur corps éclabousser leur entourage. Laissant quelque fois quelques perles d'eau sur un petit brin d'herbe bien vert. Et pendant cette seconde où elles atterrissaient, l'univers se reflétait dans le corps limpide de ces créatures inanimées. Pour Azuma, c'était le moment le plus parfait de cette danse glacée.

Le moment où ces enfants du ciel descendaient rejoindre leurs consœurs sur la terre. Le moment où elles s'infiltraient dans l'étendue éparse de verdure. Oui, c'était épatant. La pluie se laissait absorber par les pores du sol. La terre s'imbibait de l'eau que le ciel lui offrait.

Puis Azuma se plaisait à imaginer la course que cette eau pouvait avoir dans les méandres de la terre. Cette terre mouillée par les milliers et milliers de gouttes d'eau. Il voyait le trajet de l'eau jusqu'aux racine de ces arbres puissants. C'était vraiment passionnant. La nature était vraiment époustouflante. Les arbres, ces créatures de la nature étaient nourries par le ciel. Et ça, c'était incroyable.

A cet instant, le ciel et la terre ne formaient plus qu'un. Ils avaient fusionnés. C'était la plus belle chose qui ne soit permise de voir. Azuma en était persuadé. La nature était décidément très intéressante. Elle dégageait une assurance éblouissante.

Si jamais il venait à mourir un jour, Azuma espérait qu'il pourrait se réincarner dans un arbre. Pour pouvoir être accueilli par le ciel et ses filles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alors le principe n'a toujours pas changé, une heure pour écrire, cette fois-ci sur le thème Ciel. Les participantes sont IrisJr, Rouge Cendre et moi même. Par contre le thème de ce drabble a été vu et revu, alors j'ai un peu peur que ça fasse répétition et surtout déjà vu, enfin je sais pas, c'est à vous de voir. J'ai quand même beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je l'ai écrit avec la chanson Illusion de VNV Nation, donc les paroles sont les paroles du refrain :D.**

* * *

**Ciel**

Elle est là. Dans tes bras. Son corps si frêle et pâle, tu le maintiens dans tes bras. Tu t'y accroches comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Fragile comme une poupée de cire. Elle est si fragile, et elle vient de se briser en une fraction de seconde. Et tu la tiens dans tes bras. Pour la protéger. La garder auprès de toi. Faire cesser ces larmes cristallines de couler le long de vos joues. Faire cesser la douleur lancinante de ton cœur. Tu ne comprends pas vraiment. Tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu ne veux pas regarder la vérité dans les yeux. Tu fuis son regard oppressant qui te brûle à l'intérieur. Ton cœur vient de sombrer dans une chute vertigineuse vers les abîmes de la douleur.

Les traînées d'eau salée te brûlent lentement la peau. Ta peau de soie blanche se fait peu à peu déchirer. Elles perlent sur tes lèvres, et laissent un goût affreusement amer dans ton cœur. Mais tu essayes de garder la tête haute. Tu essayes de ne pas te laisser abattre. Mais malheureusement, comme un arbre décimé par une tempête dévastatrice, tu ploies sous la force de tes sentiments. Tes forces t'abandonnent. Ton masque de démon tombe.

Et elle est toujours là, dans tes bras. Tu la sers dans tes bras, pour la rassurer. Pour te rassurer. Pour ne pas la perdre. Tu la regardes. Ta petite sœur que tu aimes tant. Elle est là, et elle a peur. Tu le ressens dans sa voix. Mais elle continue de te sourire. Elle continue de sourire, parce qu'elle sait que tu aimes son sourire. Elle sait que tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu le laisses paraître. Elle connaît tes faiblesses Mira. Oui elle sait qui tu es. Et elle sait que tu as besoin de voir son sourire. Pour ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres, son sourire te guide éternellement vers la lumière.

Mais son regard est éteint. Son regard si pétillant est voilé par la douleur. Elle doit atrocement souffrir. Son regard si vide t'emplit de sentiments que tu ne peux définir. On dirait qu'elle est plongée dans une sorte de léthargie. Ces yeux bleus n'envoient plus aucun signal de vie, la mort a commencé à poser son drap blanc sur son regard. La colère et la tristesse se mélangent dans ton cœur.

Tu souffres tellement de la voir dans cet état. Tu as peur aussi. Tu ne sais pas comment tu dois agir face à ça. Tu ne sais pas comment t'y prendre. Alors tu laisses les larmes de désespoir tracer des sillons grisâtres sur tes joues rougies. Tu vois ces perles cristallines tombées sur son beau visage de poupée. Tu as mal. Tu t'en veux. Tu n'as pas su la protéger. Et maintenant, tu lui montres tes faiblesses. Toi qui devrais te montrer forte pour elle, tu pleures. Tu as faiblit.

Tu pleures inlassablement. La souffrance de ton cœur est telle que tu as l'impression qu'un trou y a élu domicile. La peine a creusé un abîme dans ton âme. Tu la serres un peu plus fort.

« Lisanna »

Son corps commence à briller de mille éclats. Elle est illuminée, parée d'une parure d'or. Elle est tellement belle ainsi. Tu ne comprends pas. La lumière qu'elle dégage est tellement apaisante. Mais aussi tellement effrayante. Mais elle, elle te sourit. Et toi, tu te fais bouffer par la tristesse, le désespoir.

Son corps si fragile se soulève. Comme si il était aimanté au ciel. Comme si la lumière de son petit être voulait rejoindre ses consœurs au ciel. Ces milliers d'astres tous plus scintillants les uns que les autres. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu ne veux pas comprendre. Tu te contentes d'essayer de la retenir.

«Please don't go  
I want you to stay »

Tu tentes de la serrer encore plus dans ton emprise. Tu tentes de la garder près de ton cœur désolé. Parce que tu as peur. Tu as besoin d'elle. Tu as besoin de son sourire. Tes forces t'ont déjà quittées. Ton corps n'est qu'une enveloppe vide. Ton âme vient de sombrer. La douleur est trop intense. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de la laisser te quitter. Tu ne peux pas te permettre d'échouer à sa protection. A la protection de cet astre si chaleureux. De cette petite étoile brisée. Cette poupée si fragile.

La rage du désespoir te fait hurler. Son corps devient translucide. Des myriades d'or volent autour de son corps. Elle t'échappe.

«I'm begging you please  
Please don't leave here »

Son corps va rejoindre le ciel. Ce ciel constellé de milliers d'étoiles. Ta petite sœur part. Elle te laisse. Elle t'abandonne. Toi et ta souffrance. Toi et tes larmes. Toi et ton désespoir. La tempête qui vient de s'abattre sur toi t'a été mortelle. Tu sais que tu ne pourras plus te relever. Tu es morte. Ton âme a volé en éclats dorés. Elle a rejoint ta sœur. Le ciel a accueillit les restes de la famille Strauss.

* * *

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? Vous êtes certainement un peu déçu, j'ai l'impression que y'a des choses que j'aurais put approndir mais puisqu'on avait qu'une heure j'avais pas envie de m'y aventuré :3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alors ce texte montre une Erza terriblement OOC, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais bon, c'est le dernier thème de la journée, et j'avais pas trop trop d'inspi. Donc, le thème est une citation celle là même qui est marquée sous le titre. Donc toujours une heure pour écrire, les participantes sont donc Iris, Rouge, Adelheid Pride, Aeliheart et moi même! Voilà bonne lecture (ou pas) :3.**

* * *

**Reconnaissance**

_"Quel est donc le pouvoir des noms ? Comment expliquer qu'en entendant sans cesse un nom dans sa tête, on ait presque l'impression de serrer la personne dans ses bras ?"_

« Gérarld »

Son nom me hante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça Gérarld. Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé avoir par le mal ? Comment as-tu pu devenir si faible ?

J'ai tellement mal. Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point je souffre. Je pensais pourtant être à l'abri derrière mon armure. Je pensais que la tristesse ne m'atteindrait pas. Et pourtant je souffre, je suis triste. Tellement triste.

Ca me rappelle nôtre enfance douloureuse tu sais. La peur et la souffrance que l'on ressentait là bas. En enfer. Dans cette foutue tour. Dans cet endroit de malheur qui t'a fais sombrer. Dans cet endroit que je hais tant. Oui je le hais. Parce que cet endroit est synonyme de peur.

Tu sais que j'avais peur là bas. Vraiment. J'avais peur à chaque seconde. J'en tremblais. Je n'étais qu'une enfant. On était tous des enfants. Des enfants sans défense, qui ne connaissaient rien au monde. Des enfants esclaves. Esclaves de nos peurs. Cet endroit était maudit Gérarld. Tu le sais, nous le savons, mais nous ne l'avons jamais avoué. On subissait. Mais, on subissait ensemble. On se serrait les coudes.

Et puis, tu étais là. J'avais quelqu'un sur qui me reposer malgré tout. Tu étais nôtre lumière à tous dans ce monde de cruauté et de ténèbres. Un phare dans les tumultes des océans enragés. Oui tu étais nôtre pilier Gérarld.

Tu nous faisais garder espoir alors que tout semblait perdu. Tu nous redonnais de l'énergie pour nous battre. Tu étais la bouée à laquelle on se raccrochait tous. Et pourtant. Et pourtant tu as sombré. Tu t'es fais avoir. Tu t'es fait manipulé. Tu as baissé ta garde, et le mal s'est enfoui en toi. Tu nous as abandonnés. Pourquoi Gérarld ? Pourquoi ?

Je me rappelle ce jour où tu m'as repoussée. Tu m'as fait du mal. J'ai tellement souffert à cause de cela Gérarld, alors que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être atteinte par des sentiments aussi bêtes. Aussi inutiles. Des sentiments qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être. Pas de cette manière, pas dans cet endroit macabre. Mon pilier se fracassait. Mes convictions s'ébréchaient. En un instant, tu avais réduis ma vie à néant. Je t'en ai voulu Gérarld. Vraiment je t'en voulais.

Mon cœur était pincé par l'amertume. Je ne comprenais pas. Et puis, tu les as fait souffrir. Pas de la même manière que ces monstres. Mais tu les as privé de leur liberté. Parce que les ténèbres avaient pris possession de ton cœur. Alors je te détestais.

Mais tu m'as fais avancer. J'ai intégré une guilde pour devenir plus forte. Je voulais être en mesure de tous les sauver. Et j'ai vécu de merveilleuses aventures grâce à toi. Mais je n'oubliais pas. Je n'oubliais jamais vos visages. C'est ce qui me faisait garder la tête haute. J'avais un objectif. Mais j'ai dû me cacher derrière des maques Gérarld. Parce qu'à cause de toi, j'étais faible. J'étais minable.

Et aujourd'hui. Qu'est ce qu'il me reste ? Des mensonges. De la douleur. A cause de toi. Tout ça à cause de toi Gérarld. Je ne peux même pas t'en vouloir. Je n'y arrive pas. Après tout. Tu n'étais qu'une victime. Une victime dont le cœur a été souillé. Une âme pervertie par un mage défunt.

« Gérarld »

J'ai l'impression que tu es toujours là. Que tu veilles sur nous. Je ne saurais comment l'expliquer, mais je suis persuadée que tu es là, quelque part. Tu nous as sauvé la vie. A Natsu. A moi. Je suis persuadée que tu as sacrifié ta vie pour nous. Et pour ça, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Tu as fais une bonne action, toi pauvre victime à l'âme déchue.

Mais tu as aussi pris la vie de Simon. Je t'avoue que ça me peine. Mais, ça n'était pas toi. Ça n'était pas de ta faute. Je sais que tu n'aurais jamais ôté la vie de quelqu'un de ton propre chef.

Mais de toute façon, tu n'es plus là Gérarld et pourtant, je sens ta présence. Elle m'enveloppe comme un manteau de soie. Elle me pousse vers l'avant. Elle me donne la force de continuer à me battre. Même si ton sourire n'est plus là, ta voix me berce dans mes rêves, je te vois en songe. Tu continues de vivre à travers moi. Je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier. Grâce à toi, je me bats. Grâce à toi, je vis. Tu es mon armure Gérarld.

* * *

**J'ai peur. Franchement, je déteste faire de l'OOC, et là, je suis en plein dedans je crois :S. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié cette lecture minable /SBAF/**


End file.
